The present invention refers to a method of cleaning spinning rotors in open-end spinning mechanisms in which at reduced rotor r.p.m. a flow of cleaning air is directed at the collecting groove in the spinning rotor, as well as a device for the performance of the method.
the practive is known of directing through a cleaning channel a flow of cleaning air at the collecting groove in the spinning rotor in order thereby to loosen the trash adhering in the collecting groove in the spinning rotor and then to carry it away, West German A/S 1560301. It has been shown that one does not succeed in cleaning the collecting groove satisfactorily with a flow of air of that kind and carrying away the trash without part of it being deposited in the spinning rotor. The same applies to mechanical means for detaching adherent trash, West German O/S 2457034. Mechanical means of cleaning have in practice likewise been unable to stand the test. That is, if these means of cleaning are too hard the risk exists of damaging the spinning rotor, whereas if they are too soft they wear out too rapidly and very quickly become ineffective and must therefor be continuously adjusted. Furthermore very accurate timing is necessary between braking the rotor and putting the wiper into service. Such a solution is also costly and troubleprone.